


In the Rain

by RyMagnatar



Series: Admiral Ampora [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck, wweh my heart D:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyMagnatar/pseuds/RyMagnatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had to do it. You had to choose between figuring out your quadrants and figuring out your future. Sometimes a push away from one is just enough to propel you towards the other.<br/>Besides, the parting of ways was inevitable, he was human and you were not and that was all there was to say about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Rain

The rain is relentless, pouring down from the skies and making every color, every distant figure or shape become a grey-black blur covered in wet and cold. The moon is hidden behind the heavy rainclouds but those do nothing to cover the light of the streetlamp. It shimmers through the water, reflecting in the droplets, on the tops of cars, in puddles, even across dark glasses.

You're jerked out of your thoughts as you realize you were actually describing something, not fantasizing. A couple of blinks and you realize you weren't crazy, you did see glasses. They were on a face. The face attached to a head on shoulders of a body.

A very, _very_ familiar body.

Your breath suddenly becomes impossibly tight in your chest and you have to swallow a pain-filled sound. Instinctively you hunch your shoulders up and dig your hands deeper into your pockets. The rain pours down around you, drumming on the glass and metal of the minimalistic shelter over your head. You tear your eyes away from him and stare down at the ground, trying not to shake.

Any other time, any other day, you would stare back until he looked away. You would sneer and lift your chin and taunt him to just _try_ and fuck with you. Any other night you would want to see him, go striding across the street and right up into his space. You'd poke at him and he would scoff and jab right back until you two were half talking, half attacking, and all focused.

Now just thinking about it makes your stomach clench and twist in a threatening way like you're about to loose your stomach all over the ground. You wryly think that would be preferable to feeling his gaze on you, though the bile would burn in your throat and somehow you would be able to feel it even in your gills.

"Sup."

His voice makes you jolt and you scramble backwards automatically. The back of your knees hit the bench and you go down hard. He just stands in front of you, leaning back slightly with his thumbs in his belt loops and his head tilted just to the side. You can see the goosebumps on his arms and his hair is plastered to his head from the rain. His dark shirt- _fuck he's wearingyourshirt_!-is wet also, from shoulders to his abdomen. You can even see splotches of wet all down his thighs and lower legs. You look up but stare at his chin, unable to look him in the eye- even if he's still wearing his glasses in the middle of the night. "Did you go out without a jacket again, you idiot?"

He rolls his shoulders in an indifferent expression that _says so what if I did_ and _you bet your ass I did_ at the same time.

"You're going to get sick," you feel so tired. You sound so tired. His lips twitch in a frown at the sound of your voice and he takes a half step closer. You put your hand up, pleadingly, to keep him back. "You are going to get sick and waste away in your bed and die because no one will be there to take care of you except that complete moron, Egbert."

He ignores your silent plead. He steps forward until your hand is pressed against his chest. You can feel his heat easily, despite the initial chill of his clothing, and his heart is beating under your fingertips. _Huh_ , you want to say, _didn't fuckin' know you had one of those, Strider._

"Egbert went back to spiderbitch." Oh his first full sentence to you, tone flat as a tranquil lake, "You come back and play nursemaid for me." He says it like it could be a suggestion, or an order, whichever way you want to take it.

You withdraw your hand and look away from him altogether. You cross your arms tightly over your chest. "Don't worry, he'll be back to tend to you once he hears you call him with pneumonia."

"I won't call him. Won't need to." You know what he's going to say next before he says it. How many times are you going to run away only to have him do this? To have him say what is going to happen like the universe will actually fucking listen to him and obey him. "You'll be there."

"Not this time," you say, like you say every time.

"So where will you go?" It's posed as a question but it's full of a taunt.

The only difference between this time and those other times is that you have an answer for that question. The bus appears down the street, moving slowly through the rain. You stand up and finally look him in the face, "I enlisted." You pull out the piece of paper from your coat and flick it open. "They accepted my application."

He snatches the paper from your fingers, glaring hard through black shades. He reads it quickly and then shoves it back against your chest, "They don't need you for another two weeks. When were you fucking going to tell me?"

"Now," you say softly, your heart breaking in your chest-for the second time that night-, "Why do you think I had Egbert come over? I wanted one more display from the two of you to realize why I'm absconding off this trash-heap of a planet."

That indifference snaps as he grabs two fistfuls of your jacket and pulls you close, "You purple finned asswipe. You know I'm over him! You don't need to go because of him."

"You're about as over him as I am over you," the words which were supposed to be a biting retort and not a heartbroken confession, are soft and pathetic even to your own ears, "Which basically is going to be absolutely fuckin' never."

You grab his hands, untwist his fingers from your jacket and sidestep him.

He twists to follow you, scowling, but otherwise calm in appearance again, "We can work something out. We can figure out what the hell is going on, just come back with me. We'll get him and we'll figure this shit out."

"Too late," you breathe, all sorrow and fatigue, "My last chance to back out of this was two hours ago. You know, about the time you had your tongue down his throat." He looks like he's about to swallow his own tongue as you say that and then the bus is stopped in front of the two of you.

"Eridan-" he hisses, reaching for you as you step into the rain. It's warm against your cool skin, slides under the collar of your jacket and splashes on your horns. You step into the open doors of the bus, shaking water from your jacket as you pull out your card and swipe it. "Headed to the airport, right?" you ask.

The driver, some rustblooded troll with no smile and bored eyes, nods and then jerks his chin out past you, "He comin' too?"

You turn and look at Dave, standing once more in the rain, fists tight at his sides. With a shake of your head, you say, "Nah. He doesn't ever follow me farther than this."

Dave Strider's eyes widen. From this angle you can see the red of his irises. His mouth parts, just a little, and the doors of the bus shut before he can say a single word. You turn away and walk to an empty seat on the driver's side of the buss. You watch through the tinted windows as the bus chugs down the street. You watch the lone figure, white head with black clothes and sodding wet, bow his head and stand in the rain.

You watch until he's out of sight and then you close your eyes and let out a shaking breath. You'll try to let him go, but you weren't lying before.

Even when he's turned to dirt, rotted in the ground like the short lived little hot-blood he was-- even when you were Captain, Admiral, General, all the way up to the tippy-fuckin-top, you would never forget him and never stop loving him.

Your heart would always belong to that boy you left standing alone in the rain.


End file.
